Destino Inmortal
by macevedosanchez
Summary: La vida de Bella Swan da un giro inesperado, cuando va a vivir con su hermana todo cambia. Que hacer cuando todo en lo que creías se pone en duda, cuando te enteras que tu vida ha estado planeada desde antes que nacieras, cuando sabes que jamas fuiste libre de decidir. Pero sobre todo cuando sabes que de no haber existido personas muy queridas para ti seguirían con vida.


_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

_Hola chicas esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste, no se olviden de dejar un Review con su opinión. _

Estar en el aeropuerto a las 2:30 a.m. no era algo con lo que Bella estuviese feliz. Tenía sueño, hambre y sed, sin contar que Alice su mejor amiga estaba sentada en una de esas sillas incomodas bostezando y acompañándola mientras su vuelo que estaba retrasado salía rumbo a California.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos meses atrás que iba a ir a vivir a Estados Unidos, se habría reído en la cara de ese alguien, pero no ahora que estaba a punto de salir rumbo a un país desconocido donde la esperaba Jessica su media hermana. Removiéndose en su tan lamentablemente incomodo asiento miro a su amiga y supo con exactitud cuánto la extrañaría. Ella había sido su paño de lágrimas desde ese fatídico día en el que perdió a quien más amaba en el mundo y luego de eso prácticamente se habían vuelto inseparables.

- ¿Sabes que te extrañare cierto? – le pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

Bella la observo, su cabello ondulado y del color de las avellanas enmarcaba su rostro delgado perfectamente perfilado de facciones finas que la hacían parecer una adolescente pero a la vez una persona madura que ha tenido una vida placentera.

- Lo sé, también te voy a extrañar, sabes que si no fuera porque tengo que cambiar de aires me quedaría aquí.

Y eso era mitad verdad mitad mentira, porque sentía que si se quedaba jamás podría olvidar lo sucedido, aunque una parte de sí misma sabia que nunca lo haría. Otra parte quería probar nuevas cosas, ver la vida de otro modo y tal vez así encontrar esa misión de la que todo el mundo decía era con la que veníamos a este mundo.

El anuncio de su vuelo la saco de sus pensamientos y suspirando se puso de pie, sabía que una vez abordando ese avión ya nada sería igual y las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Lo único que la mantenía anclada a la tierra era esa curiosidad por ver que le deparaba el destino es un país desconocido en donde tendría que encontrar un nuevo empleo, un nuevo hogar y por así decirlo una nueva vida.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la zona de revisión que era lo más lejos que podían llegar juntas y se detuvieron antes de que Bella pasara por el detector de metales. No se habían dado cuenta que ambas estaban llorando en silencio hasta que Alice hablo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto retenido a duras penas.

- Háblame en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto de los Ángeles y también cuando ya estés en casa de tu hermana ¿sí?, no te olvides que después de aterrizar tendrás que esperar unas cuatro horas para tu vuelo hasta Fontana.

- Claro que lo hare… digo eso de llamarte y gracias por recordarme las horas de espera.

Se dieron un último abrazo con el que expresaban todo lo que sentían la una por la otra y aunque a Bella le costaba dejar a su casi hermana a tan solo un mes que había terminado con su novio, creía que tal vez era mejor así, pues ella en estos momentos no era la más apta para ser el hombro fuerte sobre el cual llorar de nadie.

- Te quiero – le dijo Alice.

- También te quiero – Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encamino hacia la fila en la que ya solo quedaban unas tres personas y pasando la revisión se dio la vuelta y dijo adiós a Alice con la mano y al mismo tiempo a una parte de ella misma.

Al llegar a la puerta de abordaje le entrego su boleto a la señorita de la puerta y camino por el pasillo hasta el avión, se dirigió directamente a su asiento, el cual ya estaba ocupado por un niño de unos diez años.

- Disculpa pero creo que estas en mi asiento.

El niño levanto la vista hacia ella pero no dijo nada en su lugar miro rápidamente a la mujer que se hallaba sentada a su lado y esta la miro de una forma desagradable y le dijo en ese tono que usan las mamas para decirte que estas en un error y que estas comportándote de manera estúpida.

- Creo que la que está mal eres tu querida mi niño está en su lugar yo misma compre los boletos, los pedí juntos. – dijo eso como si fuera lo que toda madre que se precia de serlo diría en una situación similar.

- Si claro pero en mi boleto está indicado este asiento, lo ve. – mostrándole el boleto a la mujer le indico con su dedo índice el numero de asiento, ella se levanto de su asiento un poco para inspeccionarlo con detenimiento.

- Lo siento mucho querida – le dijo en un tono bastante arrogante- pero creo que hubo un error y te han puesto en el mismo asiento que a mi hijo.

Bella arrugo un poco la frente y justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle a la mujer con una frase mordaz, un sobrecargo apareció por el estrecho pasillo de la clase turista. Pensó que de haber pagado un poco más hubiera estado en primera clase y no habría tenido este problema con una madre que de ser posible, por la manera en la que la estaba mirando parecía capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecirla.

- Hay algún problema señoras – dijo el sobrecargo en un tono totalmente profesional y que demostraba que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar una discusión entre dos mujeres de la clase turista. Y antes de que la madre se pusiera histérica Bella habló.

- Si lo hay, en mi pase de abordar esta indicado este asiento pero al parecer en el del niño también pues está aquí sentado.

La señorita sobrecargo con cuerpo de modelo pero con una expresión que mostraba cero tolerancia pidió ver el boleto del niño y la madre y después de revisar los pasajes de todos miro a Bella y suspiró.

- Al parecer hubo un error en la asignación de asientos si gusta acompañarme para ver qué puedo hacer para darle un nuevo lugar, estamos completamente llenos en esta área, pero tal vez en primera clase haya algún lugar disponible para usted.

Ante la mención de la primera clase la madre potencialmente histérica reacciono dando un gritito que hizo sobresaltarse a la sobrecargo y también a Bella.

- Bueno en ese caso podemos dejarle el asiento y nosotros ir a primera clase.

La sonrisa falsa que usó molesto a la señorita cero tolerancia que miro a la mujer de arriba abajo como si estuviera escaneándola y analizando cada parte de su persona, hizo que la madre se removiera incomoda ahí donde se encontraba sentada y desviara rápidamente la mirada. La sobrecargo solo la ignoro y guio a Bella por el estrecho pasillo del avión hasta la sección de primera clase.

Bella se quedo sorprendida ante tanta elegancia y pensó que ni en un millón de años podría permitirse pagar un boleto de primera clase bajo ninguna circunstancia, sobre todo con todos los cambios y gastos que estaban por venir ahora que viviría en otra ciudad. Porque no pensaba vivir con Jessica más de lo necesario.

La sobrecargo le indico su asiento que por cierto era muy cómodo y ella se dispuso a sacar su reproductor MP3 y distraerse durante el vuelo, sin proponérselo el sueño acumulado de días anteriores fue venciéndola poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida.


End file.
